Give a Little Heart and Soul
by klcm
Summary: Morgan's fed up of waiting for Penelope to realise what they have...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/N: So this is kind of a thank you fic to Emma, Betty-Anne, Kricket, and Harley for being my support whenever I really need them, especially with keeping my sanity intact the last week or so... They will never know how appreciative I am for having them get me through =) **

**Song: **Hanson – Give A Little

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give a Little Heart and Soul -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_When she walked in, with her painted lips_

_Did she tease you for your flirty quips?_

_Did she leave you frozen with the wrong words chosen?_

_You gotta show her why she can't resist_

_Make her blush when you put your hand on her hips_

_She's gonna keep on playing until you stop chasing_

_So wrap your arms around her body_

_Tell her all she needs to know_

Derek stood by the bar, his back resting on it, his gaze on the atmosphere already in full power; Reid settled next to him on a stool. He was watching the door, he was waiting, and he didn't care what woman looked at him, wanted him, begged for a dance, he wasn't there for them.

After years of flirtatious behaviour, of provocative stares, sensual touches, heartfelt gestures, Derek was finished with it.

He wanted more after all.

They had spoken of the possibilities, Penelope and him, they had spoke of what could be, but still nothing. There was no real change to their relationship and for that he was spent, he was done waiting on the fence for her to finally fall into his arms.

He needed to just grab her, take her and stop their little games.

He watched her walk in, her ruby red lips smiling brightly, her eyes full of laughter and happiness, her body wrapped in a dress that gave his mind a run for its money.

Casually, Penelope turned and her eyes latched onto his and her smile only magnified and then, within a moment of seconds and simple steps she was heading towards him.

Reaching the bar she looked at him, "Hey Hot Stuff, this oracle is so unbelievably deprived of _cock_tails it is unreal." She said to him playfully as she looked up at him with an innocent look on her face.

Derek chuckled, "Is that so, Baby Girl?" He asked her rhetorically, "I think we need to sort that problem."

"Mm, whatcha got in mind?" She asked teasingly, "Slow screw or screaming orgasm, you pick." She told him and smiled as though accomplished when he just stood there staring at her. She always knew how to catch him out, "I'm going to go find my girls and go dancing, do you want me to pay?"

Derek shook his head slowly, "No, you know I never let you pay," he told her.

"But you let me pay?" Reid finally spoke up.

"For that I'm taking you dancing, Sweetie," Penelope said and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, leaving Derek alone watching on.

He ordered the drinks quickly in order to get back to watching her every move, and he noted that she noticed he was watching her. She kept looking at him, her smile altered, it became a little more impish, with that sexy twist on it, but he knew full well she knew she was being watched.

As he turned to pay for the drinks, ready to take them to their table, he remembered her teasing, her looks and he knew she loved to play, but Derek was now going to pull the shots, he was going to stop the chase.

He walked to the table that Hotch and Rossi were at and made sure Penelope wasn't looking at him as he turned to the dance floor, without another word he started to navigate himself through the crowd, edging closer to Penelope's unsuspecting sway.

He then just casually moved his hands over her hips, wrapping his arms around her body, and moving in to kiss her neck as they danced as one.

_You gotta show her, when she can't decide_

_You gotta hold her, with that look in your eyes_

_When you move in close, take your time_

_Leave an empty shoulder, let her move in closer_

_And wrap your arms around her body_

_Tell her all she needs to know_

Derek knew, after all this time, that he had to prove to her that he was an option, that the love they shared was more than causal friendship and all their mini discussions of possibilities were more than that; they were possible.

"What are you up to?" She asked over the noise, her head tilting the sensual touch of his lips on her neck.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Derek told her and then turned her in his arms, "Seeing as my other advances don't work, I think it's about time I took control, don't you?"

He watched her smile, her eyes burst with fire, her body loosening up in his arms, a cautious look still on her face.

"I love you, Baby Girl, and I think we've both done a lot of playing and chasing where the others concerned and I think it's time we stopped," Derek said, his tone even and confident with his triad, "I don't mean this casually, I'm in love with you, Penelope, have been for years now, and I vow from this day onwards to show that."

"What if I don't feel the same?" She questioned him honestly, her tone cautious. The last thing she wanted was to be railroaded with and then left behind with the empty chest as proof.

"Then you wouldn't have stuck around in my arms, if you were uncomfortable with what I just did or said you would've left." He answered her honestly, his eyes still stuck on hers, "Not only that, but I know when you're lying or aren't sincere and years of knowing you have only strengthened my beliefs in you."

"My beliefs?" She asked quizzically, her trust in him not breaking her heart growing fierce with just mere words and breaths.

Derek nodded, "You don't do anything in half measures and for no reason." Derek told her, ignorant that they were in the middle of a dance floor, music pumping, people dancing. His world was Penelope, as per. "It's hard to ignore when a woman as beautiful as you shows you daily how in love she is with you."

Penelope's mouth dropped and she remained that way looking at him for a moment.

"Sometimes you just need a little help to get the confidence." He continued, "I'm stopping this, Penelope, and starting something new."

Penelope's mouth closed and she took a few moments to just register reality and let the new found smile grow on her lips. All of her tiny efforts over the months had finally paid off, the things she didn't have the confidence for, for fear of letdown, finally happened. "For once I love you being a profiler," She told him and moved in closer, stealing her first real kiss from his lips, whilst allowing his arms to tighten around her body, and Derek just did was what natural in that moment.

"There's a lifetime waiting for us." He spoke softly over the music as they pulled away and went back to dancing to the slowing beat.

Derek realised then as Penelope danced with her head on his shoulder, their hearts beating in time, their rhythm mirrored, that all he needed was time, a little heart and a little soul.

After having all free and letting them go, Derek now had the beginning of the most precious thing in his life; his true love.

_Give a little heart and soul_

_Let her body lose control_

_Give a little oh oh ooh_

_Just give a little_

_Wrap your arms around and give a little_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give a Little Heart and Soul -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
